With the increasing availability of wireless technology and connectivity, devices carrying multiple radios will not be uncommon. As one example, combinations of Bluetooth, WiFi and WiMAX technologies may be made available on future computation and communication platforms such as laptops and handheld devices. These types of platforms may be equipped with multiple co-located radios. Such platforms may be referred to as a Multi-Radio Platforms (MRPs). MRPs may include the co-location of Bluetooth, WiMAX and even WiFi radios to accommodate various uses and conveniences. One typical usage scenario for the multiple radios includes the MRP relaying voice traffic between its WiMAX and Bluetooth links. A Bluetooth headset may connect to the MRP via a Bluetooth link and the MRP, at the same time, may maintain an active WiMAX VoIP session with WiMAX base station.
Bluetooth and WiMAX may operate in overlapping or adjacent frequency bands and possibly suffer from interference when they operate at substantially overlapping time instants. Interference may occur, for example, due to physical proximity and radio power leakage. The following interferences, also referred to as BT and WiMAX collisions can occur:
1. When Bluetooth transmission overlaps with WiMAX receiving in time domain at the MPR, WiMAX receiving can suffer; and
2. WiMAX transmissions can also interfere with Bluetooth receiving operations at the MPR when they overlap in time.
3. Similarly, interference may also be caused when WiMAX transmission and Bluetooth transmission operations overlap in time.
Thus, there are general needs for system architecture to allow concurrent communications between devices implementing different protocols with reduced interference.